


Daddy's Home

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comes home from a business trip, looking a little different than usual and somehow one thing leads to another …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta-reader, Caroline (flipmeforward) ♥

Kurt wakes up when a pair of soft, warm lips press against his temple. Blinking his eyes open, he spots Blaine, who’s leaning over him with a big smile on his face.

“You’re back,” Kurt murmurs, voice still thick with sleep.

“Yes, my love, I am,” Blaine says in a soft, hushed tone, a warm glow in his eyes as he lets them sweep over Kurt’s face, his fingers gently brushing strands of hair from his forehead. “You’re still tired, huh?”

Kurt yawns in response. It was supposed to be just a short little nap to kill time until Blaine would come back home, but one quick look around the room, that’s now no longer flooded with daylight, makes him aware that he’s probably slept through the whole day.

“No, just a little,” he says, sighing softly as he sits up. “I was so bor-…wait,” he stops abruptly, his brows knitting together. “Your…face? And your…hair?”

Blaine chuckles. “Do I look that horrible? Sorry, I didn’t have the time to shave this morning or else I would’ve missed my flight for sure- and well, you won’t believe this…,” his voice trails off, lips pressing together to stifle a soft laugh at seeing Kurt’s confused look. “But I actually forgot to pack an extra tube of gel and I squeezed out the last bits last night for my dinner with Marsha and one of her business partners so…”

Kurt’s lips twitch into a smile. He can only imagine the pure look of horror on his husband’s face after realizing he had to go outside with no gel in his hair. At home, Blaine has been wearing his hair gel-free more and more often lately but never in public, no matter how often Kurt tells him how good it looks on him.

“I like it.”

Blaine’s brows arch in surprise. “Really? Even though I look like some sort of modern caveman?”

“Yes,” Kurt laughs, nose scrunching a little, “And I for one, think that you look more like a hot older dad than a caveman.”

“Are you saying I look old?” Blaine asks, a small pout forming on his lips, that only has Kurt giggle more.

“No, you dummy. I mean you look more mature, in a really hot way. You’re a super hot dad.”

Blaine smirks. “Ah, I see,” he says smugly. “And whose Daddy am I?”

Kurt knows it’s said as a joke, but he can’t help the shiver that’s running down this spine, making his skin prickle with goosebumps despite the warmth radiating from Blaine.

Blaine eyes him expectantly, the grin on his lips twitching a little as he waits for an answer.

Kurt lets out a nervous little laugh, his gaze shifting to his hands as he runs them over Blaine’s chest. “Oh,” he breathes in surprise as he feels thick hair beneath the thin fabric of his husband’s shirt. “You…-”

“When I said, I didn’t get to shave this morning, I didn’t just mean my face,” Blaine says with a soft chuckle, his nose now brushing against Kurt’s. “I didn’t really plan on exposing myself naked during this business trip so I was just going to do it this morning. I can...take care of it, if you want. Before we…,” his voice trails off, leaving Kurt only time to shake his head before their lips finally meet.

It’s always this - their first kiss after Blaine comes home from his long trips - that makes Kurt aware just how much he’s missed his husband physically while he was gone, how much his whole body has been aching for that kind of closeness.

However, there’s also something else he’s becoming aware of now, with Blaine’s beard rubbing against his lips and jaw, and the thick unruly hair on his chest tickling against his skin.

That something only increases when Blaine lets go off his lips and begins kissing down his neck, keeping Kurt’s head in place by cupping one side of his face with a warm and strong hand.

“Daddy.”

It’s nothing more than a whisper, and at first Kurt doesn’t even realize he’s actually let these words escape his lips, but then Blaine stills on top of him.

Kurt’s tongue feels too heavy to speak, so he just watches in silence as Blaine lifts his head to look down on him.

“Wait, did I hear that right?”

“I…” Kurt swallows thickly. He feels naked under Blaine’s probing gaze, and a wave of shame rolls over him as he realizes he might’ve made his husband sincerely uncomfortable. “It was just...a joke, I-I mean like earlier you said- and I- it was a joke.”

“Oh really?” Blaine asks, his brows arching and lips splitting into a small grin. “Are you sure, Kurt? Are you really sure that’s your answer, sweetheart?”

Kurt blinks up at him, a feeling of panic welling up in his stomach. “Y-yes?”

“I see,” Blaine says in a low tone, his breath warm against Kurt’s skin. “You’re a very naughty boy, Kurt.”

Kurt shivers, his heart beating fast. “What…?”

Blaine chuckles, the sound rumbling low from within his chest and making every hair on Kurt’s body stand up. By now, his cock is straining against his pants, throbbing with need.

“Only naughty boys lie to their Daddy, Kurt.”

Kurt sucks his breath in sharply, his eyes widening. “Blaine...oh god-”

“Too much?” Blaine whispers, squinting his eyes and shooting Kurt an impish grin.

Kurt, whose mind is still buzzing, can barely shake his head, his throat feeling dry as another rush of hot blood spreads through his veins and down to his cock.

“No- please, Blaine, that’s...that’s so hot, keep going,” he says in a breathy voice, his hands clutching the sleeves of Blaine’s shirt.

A couple of minutes later, they’re in bed, their clothes scattered across the floor.

“This is probably the most perverted thing we’ve ever done before,” Kurt says, his breath coming quicker now. Blaine just hums in response, and continues with planting hot kisses all over Kurt’s exposed chest and down to his navel. “I-I mean, oh god, we’re really doing this- I mean, roleplaying- we’ve done this before, it’s just _a-ah_ -”

Blaine’s beard scratches over his skin, leaves it tingling. His fingers pinch one of Kurt’s nipples, rubbing the pink nub of flesh between his thumb and index finger while dipping his tongue inside Kurt’s belly button.

“Blaine, please-”

“Not, _Blaine_. You know what to say,” Blaine tells him in a low, slightly raspy voice. He gives Kurt’s other nipple one small pinch before he’s pulling both of his hands down, letting them run over Kurt’s soft skin, where a blush is spreading all the way from his chest up to his face.

“...Daddy?” Kurt closes his eyes. His heart is pounding inside his chest.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

Kurt can’t help but whimper. It’s too much. “Please, j-just, I need-”

“Hush, darling. Daddy knows what you need, just let me take care of you,” Blaine murmurs, gripping the base of Kurt’s cock and giving it a couple of strokes. Kurt moans, bucking his hips as heat flares up in his stomach with each drag of Blaine’s warm and strong hand.

After pulling away, Blaine gently nudges Kurt to bend his legs, until they’re pressed against his chest. Kurt knows what this means, with his hole being exposed like this, and he hardly has time to take one deep breath before Blaine’s tongue is licking over his sensitive entrance.

Kurt loves being rimmed, loves the feeling of a wet and warm tongue probing his hole; the teasing licks that have him shiver and gasp in need and the way it feels when Blaine begins to just shamelessly fuck him with his tongue, with saliva running down his crack and making him feel wet and open and completely at Blaine’s mercy.

However, this time, it’s different, with the beard scratching against his sensitive skin, and turning soft tender licks into something rough.

Blaine’s tongue licks deep inside of him, but not deep enough to touch him where he’s aching for it, so eventually Kurt gently pushes Blaine’s head away.

It earns him a small displeased grunt, and as if to prove something, Blaine digs his fingers into the soft flesh of his cheeks, pulling them further apart and fucks his tongue into him as deep as possible, leaving his hole twitching and spit-wet before he lets go off it.

Kurt is writhing with sheer need by now, his chest stuttering with each breathy gasp, and there’s no way he can wait much longer.

“Bla- Daddy, please...fuck me,” he pleads, feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment at how much the use of that one certain word really turns him on.

“Does my sweet boy want Daddy’s cock now, huh?” Blaine stares down at him, now kneeling between his bent legs, with a hungry look in his eyes, and Kurt’s stomach is in knots.

“Oh god, y-yes- come on, please, hurry-” it all comes out as one breathless plea.

Blaine quickly grabs the lube from their nightstand, flicks the lid open and pours a good amount on his fingers before pressing them against Kurt’s already wet hole.

“You’re ready for my finger, sweetheart? Can you take it?” Blaine asks teasingly, and Kurt can just hear the smug grin on his husband’s face right now.

He lets out a soft groan, thrashing his head from one side to another. Hair sticks to his flushed forehead, and it feels as if he’s about to burn from the inside. “God, fuck me, finger me open and fuck me, stop fucking teasing me you-”

Blaine gives him a small swat on his ass. “Kurt, language.”

Kurt whines in frustration, biting his lip before something else slips out of his mouth. When Blaine still hasn’t slid his finger inside of him, Kurt eventually grits out a reluctant, “Sorry, Daddy.”

Blaine pushes in, his finger sliding in easily due to Kurt’s hole already being slightly stretched from before. Finally, something goes deep enough, touches him where he needs it, but still - fingers are never enough. Kurt needs more.

Just when Blaine has slid in another finger and has started to set a small rhythm of thrusting them in and out, Kurt props himself up on his elbows, lifting his legs even higher up. He cranes his neck to see how Blaine’s fingers disappear inside his ass.

Blaine, whose face is scrunched up in concentration, looks up. “Ready?”

“Yes Daddy, please,” Kurt whispers, his eyes rolling back into his head when Blaine crooks his fingers inside of him, brushing against his prostate, before pulling them out.

Kurt whines at the loss, feeling empty, and he’s already squirming in the sheets, not knowing how to endure much longer without Blaine’s cock filling him up.

Blaine places a warm hand on his thigh, rubbing small circles, before he reaches for Kurt’s hand and pulls him up in a sitting position.

“Hush, darling. You’ve been such a good boy for Daddy, how about you show me just how much you love my cock, huh? Do you want to show Daddy what a good boy you are?”

Kurt licks his lips, staring at Blaine with wide eyes. “What do you mean, Daddy?”

Blaine, who’s already slicking himself up, shoots him a quick grin. At first Kurt doesn’t really know what’s expected of him, but then Blaine lies down next to him, still stroking himself.

“Oh,” he breathes, his own lips twitching into a small smile. “You want me to ride your big cock, Daddy? Do you think I’ll be good at that?”

“I know you’ll be great at it, sweetheart, I know you’re gonna make Daddy very, very proud,” Blaine replies, groaning softly when Kurt straddles him, his ass brushing against Blaine’s cock.

They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, just breathing heavily and each of them taking in the sight before them.

“This is so hot,” Kurt whispers, more to himself than Blaine, and then he leans down, pressing his lips against Blaine’s, who eagerly parts them.

Meanwhile, Blaine grips the base of his cock and lifts his hips, his other hand pulling one of Kurt’s cheeks to the side as he presses the head of his cock against the tight rim.

Kurt moans into the kiss, and pushes back, feeling the head slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscles before finally sliding all the way in. A shiver runs down his spine, leaving his skin prickling with goosebumps, and he has to part from their kiss, desperately needing a fresh breathe of air.

“Daddy,” he sighs softly, pressing his forehead against Blaine’s, who’s breathing and shivering just as heavily as him. “So big- s-so full.”

“Yes, baby,” Blaine groans, lifting his chin to chase Kurt’s lips, silently begging for Kurt to kiss him again. His hands grab at Kurt’s ass, holding his round cheeks in an iron grip while both of their hips are completely still.

“Give Daddy a kiss,” Blaine eventually growls, rubbing his stubbly jaw against Kurt’s neck and giving his ass a small smack.

“A-ah, yes- fuck me- Blaine- Daddy, fuck-,” Kurt whimpers, clamping down around Blaine before he’s pressing their mouths back together.

Tongues glide against each other hungrily, teeth pull on bottom lips, and at some point Kurt’s nose is uncomfortably squished between their faces and there’s a trail of spit running down his chin.

Kurt doesn’t care; stops caring about anything every time he lifts his hips and slams them back down, feeling the drag of Blaine’s thick and long cock inside of him. Soon, the bed is squeaking beneath them, the air around them steamy and filled with their pants and moans.

“Daddy- Daddy, o-oh-” Kurt is close, feels the familiar heat pooling low in his belly. And then Blaine’s hand wraps around him. He strokes him in time with his quick and deep thrusts that have him hit Kurt’s sweet spot almost constantly at this point, and it’s all Kurt needs to be pushed over the edge.

“That’s it, baby, come for me, come for Daddy,” Blaine pants, jerking Kurt off as he comes with a choked out sob, his hips stuttering as he fucks into Blaine’s slick and warm wrist, spilling all over Blaine’s hand and stomach. “You want me to finish inside of you, can you take it?”

Kurt just nods, still feeling slightly dizzy and allows Blaine to grip his ass as he fucks into him at an almost rapid pace before he comes with a low groan. Kurt feels him come inside of him, feels his cock pulsing and hot and slick come filling him up.

“Fuck,” Blaine breathes, closing his eyes as Kurt lifts himself from his lap, causing his soft cock to slip out, along with his come.

“Yeah,” Kurt whispers, lying down next to his husband and snuggling up to his side. “That was great, Daddy.”

Blaine turns his head to the side, just letting his eyes linger on Kurt’s slightly wrecked face - cheeks flushed, lips red and swollen, hair sticking to his forehead - before he speaks in a low tone. “Daddy’s very proud of his boy.”

Kurt feels his lips twitching into a grin. “I can’t believe we’ve really done this. I feel so dirty now.”

Blaine huffs out a short laugh. “Well,  guess the only thing that will help you make feel clean again is a nice warm bath...and maybe a blowjob?”

“Why would me sucking your dick make me feel clean?” Kurt snorts.

“Maybe I’m a wizard and my come has magical cleansing powers,” Blaine says, giggling a little before he’s nuzzling his nose into the crook of Kurt’s neck.

Kurt has to laugh now, too. “Okay, okay, I think we’ve had enough roleplaying for today. Now you go and run us a bath and in the meantime I’ll think about that blowjob.”

Blaine gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, before he’s hopping off the bed. “Like I said, magical cleansing powers, you can’t say no to that,” he calls as he’s already out of their bedroom. Kurt, who’s just sat up, lets himself fall back down onto the mattress, groaning softly and rolling his eyes before a big smile spreads on his lips.


End file.
